


Jessica Smith's Diary

by queennkendrickk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jessley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennkendrickk/pseuds/queennkendrickk
Summary: Jessica Smith is a sophomore at Barden High with no one by her side. She is judged by her peers for her differences, and she begins to feel as if no one will ever truly care about her. But when Ashley Jones transfers to Barden, Jessica's world gets turned upside down just like that.





	1. HELP!!!!!

Okay guys, I need your help! As you can see this is obviously going to be a Jessley fanfic....but I have no ideas for the actual story. So I thought what better way to get some ideas than to ask my readers what they would like to see in this story. Please feel free to comment any ideas you have and if I choose yours I will definitely be sure to give you credit. I'm sure you guys will come up with something great!!   
  
XOXO,    
Nicole   



	2. First Day Jitters

Dear Diary,

Today's the day I have been dreading the whole summer. The first day of my sophomore year of high school. Going back to the same old drama, social cliques, and homework as last year, except with a different title. I guess most girls my age don't mind going back to school. They see it a social gathering to reconnect with their best friends, but me, I'm invisible. It's almost as if I don't even exist. So to put it into simple terms, at Barden High, I'm an absolute nobody. I always manage to fade into the background and go unnoticed.

The only time anyone even remotely talked about me was of course to spread rumors. People said that I was just a weird girl with social anxiety and an eating disorder, and well they weren't wrong if I'm being honest. I have been struggling with anorexia for nearly six years, and I finally have it under control, but high school girls don't care, as long as they have the opportunity to point out every last one of your flaws. Yet another reason why I don't look forward to the first day of school.

Funny enough though, those reasons aren't even the biggest stress for me surrounding the first day of school, but rather it is my teachers that make my time at the hell hole we call school ten times worse. You see, my teachers tend to show me pity and I absolutely hate it. They know about my history with my eating disorder, and well it's pretty obvious that I have no friends, so I guess I bring the pity on myself. Anyway, I guess I have to leave now, but I doubt that I’m gonna make it home alive.

Sincerely,

Me


End file.
